Picking up the pieces
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: "What if another came along to help you pick up those broken pieces?" His question comforted her for some reason as she lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

She ran, as fast and far as she could. With every thud of her feet on the soft ground below her heart beat faster as her hair flailed behind her in a big heaping wet mess. The towel surrounding her body made her feel conscious but at the same time there was something bigger to worry about as she ducked from an oncoming branch and ran faster.

'_Why didn't I just listen to Sango and bathe closer, no I just had to have a hot spring and I just had to stumble upon Inuyasha and Kikyo.'_ She thought bitterly to her self as she jumped over a log; the towel currently supporting her body was growing loose with every leap as she turned back to face a truly unpleasant sight.

'_Dumb dumb dumb Kagome!'_ She frantically scolded her self as she tripped over a large rock and fell forward. The wind whipped around her furiously causing goose flesh to rise up her slender arms as her skin began to tingle at the sudden coldness surrounding the area.

"Pretty little miko why do you choose to run?" The voices made the hairs on her body stand up as she tried her best to get away only to wince in pain as she noticed the deep cuts located under her feet, and palms.

"I'll purify you back from where you came from if you don't get away from me." A low chuckle emitted from the creature as it stared down at her with white eyes making the thing seem possessed as it stalked her.

"Pretty little miko are you afraid?" It questioned her as it barred its teeth. Four rows of sharp, pointy weapons that made Kagome turn pale. The creature seemed to enjoy her fear as it continued to take in her delectable scent.

"You smell divine pretty little one." He sneered as she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. If she was going to die tonight she may as well scream out her frustrations as well as call for help.

"You choose to spill blood on my lands demon?" A silky yet deep voice questioned causing Kagome to look up and stare as a tall, handsome male stood behind the dark figure.

"No need to be so possessive Lord Kaname, I simply wanted a taste of this human girl." The demon replied only to yell out a cry of pain as sharp claws ripped through its body leaving nothing in his wake but dust. Kagome watched in fascination and horror as the handsome stranger took the creatures heart and suck it dry before crushing it in his hand. Crimson eyes turned towards her with a predatory gleam.

"Th..thank you I'll be going now." Kagome practically stuttered as she turned to the side and took a step forward only as he stood in front of her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he lifted her hand up to his mouth and ran his tongue across her palm successfully cleaning the wound and patching it up until it was nothing but a pale scar that blended nicely with her skin. She admired his handy work before looking up in to his now bloody red eyes.

"You are not a demon are you?" She questioned knowingly as his eyes seemed to pull her in.

"That I am not." He replied calmly before looking down at the cut her other hand received and repeating his ministrations.

"Are you….a vampire?" She questioned softly before taking her hand and wiping away the dried up blood around his mouth.

"Yes how accurate of you little miko." His eyes gleamed under the moonlight as he closed his eyes and took in her scent once more.

"I never thought they existed, but being in this time makes me think that a lot of things exist." Her blue eyes gleamed like sapphire gems as he opened his own to look down at the beauty currently caressing his cheek. She was unlike any other female he had come across since his return to Japan. She was different, especially for a human, her beauty was extraordinary in his eyes as well as her scent; New bloomed roses with a hint of fresh rain and purity.

"Where are you from little one?" He questioned in a gentle tone causing her to fidget under his gaze as she pulled away. He missed her warmth almost immediately as she looked up at him with apologetic blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, I can't say." She replied causing his suspicion to stir within, he brushed off the feeling before turning his head up and narrowing his eyes as a red clad figure burst through the forestry.

"Kagome! Get the fuck away from that blood sucker!" The girl in front of him seemed to grow uneasy as the half breed tried to snatch her up only to be pushed back by an imaginary force. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes before putting a hand up to his chest in protest.

"He is my friend Kaname-sama, please spare him." She pleaded knowing all too well what it meant for them to trespass on a lord's grounds, not to mention the lord of all vampires.

"A friend that bad mouths you my little miko? What a pity." He replied smoothly before grabbing her around the waist and jumping in to the air. Kagome buried her face in to his chest before poking her head up at the sound of her friend's voices.

"Take her monk and keep her safe." Kaname ordered before turning towards a pissed off Inuyasha who seemed to be throwing out a colorful array of words.

"Miroku, he saved me." Kagome stated as the monk took a step towards the tall lord.

"I humbly thank you for saving my friend Lord Kaname of the Kuran lineage." And with that said he bowed low.

"Stand monk, no need for formalities. Keep the girl safe and I shall take my leave. The hanyou, subdue him before I do." Not another word was said as the great lord disappeared from their sight, a single red rose lying down on the ground where he once stood. Kagome stared at it for a few moments before blinking her eyes and bending over to pick it up.

"Keh, Stupid leech, who does that bastard think he is anyway." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he stepped on the flower, Kagome's face formed in to a scowl at his carelessness before standing up and poking him in the chest.

"You we're so rude Inuyasha! He was the lord of these lands not to mention he saved me from being eaten by another one of those damned shadow demons." Kagome growled out. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow down at her before taking a whiff of her scent and frowning.

"Take another bath you have the bastard's scent all over you. It's disgusting, Kikyo never let another man touch her yet you let him run through you." Kagome was taken back by his comment before taking in a deep breath and walking away. Sango glared in his direction before following after her friend.

"You shouldn't point fingers when your own hands are unclean." Miroku stated before bopping him on the head harshly and walking off in the direction the two women went to.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" Shippo added before sticking his tongue out at him and running off with Kirara by his side.

**[Three days later]**

The sting of his words we're still fresh in her mind as she let her feet wade in the clear water below. She was always at peace during the night, something about the moon beaming down on her, the stars shining brightly, and the mysterious feeling the darkness brought as she reminisced about her adventures.

"You seem lost in thought my little miko." A familiar voice called out causing her to dart her eyes up as the familiar face revealed it's self from the darkness. He was so breath taking to her as he stood there in all his glory, his chocolate brown hair shining in the moonlight as his eyes looked upon her with unwavering loneliness. Something in her wanted to make the morose mood surrounding him go away as she patted the seat beside her. His normally cool mask fell a little at her offer before placing its self back on as he glided towards her and sat down.

"I guess I was." She spoke softly as she watched the small fish swim around her feet before swimming away as she moved slightly.

"What ails you little one?" She could feel his gaze fall on her as she let out a sigh and looked up at the moon.

"Love, it's such a funny thing isn't it? It makes you act in such foolish ways." She stated gaining his attention as he watched the way her long raven colored hair cascaded down her back in wavy tendrils that to an untrained eye could seem like black silk. He looked up and caught the look of sadness in her bright blue eyes as he heard the slow rhythmic beating of her heart. She let out a breath before letting her luscious pink lips curl in to a small yet sad smile.

"I'm a fool aren't I? To continue to stay in love with someone I know could never feel the same way. Each time I see him my heart dies a bit inside, it's not fully broken but small cracks appear every time he looks at me and I know he sees her." A small tear slid down her face as she continued on with her story. He couldn't help but feel the sudden pull on his heart as he felt the bright light in her slowly dim. An instant need to kill seeped in to his veins.

"If that is so why do you choose to let him harm you in such a way?" Kaname questioned causing her to turn her attention from the sky above to him. A weak smiled appeared on her face before hot tears made their way downwards.

"Because no matter how many times he shatters my heart I'll still be there to pick up the mess he created. I'm a fool for love." Kaname had enough as he took the small woman in to his arms and held her. She cried openly to him as she let out every single pent up emotion she had inside. Anger, betrayal, frustration, hart break, she didn't know which one hurt most. Him leaving to go to her or him bringing her with him, was it on purpose that he was displaying her or was he that oblivious to her affections?

"What if another came along to help you pick up those broken pieces?" His question comforted her for some reason as she lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Why would they be dumb enough to cut themselves in order to help someone like me?" She retorted.

"Than why would you be foolish enough to keep picking them up, that kind of love is like broken glass my dear. It is better to let it be than to keep cutting yourself with trying to fix something that is not rectifiable." His words cut through her like a knife. He was absolutely right, why should she be the one who was stuck with the broken heart? Why was she the one left with nothing in the end after everything that happened between them? No, she wouldn't be the last this time.

"You are precious." He whispered in her ear before tilting her chin up and capturing her lips. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but the moment his lips met hers his senses went wild. She tasted like an unknown sweetness, it made him crave more. Her scent mixed in with her taste was enough to make him yearn as she pulled away shyly.

"Oh my." She whispered breathlessly as she saw the warmth in his eyes.

"How could someone so beautiful want to help a human like me?" She questioned as doubt clouded her mind. He was just too beautiful; his looks near perfection, his power great and vast yet, why was he here with her?

"You're light; it was so bright when I first saw you yet over the past few days it's dimmed significantly. I wish to hone it and help you rekindle the fire that use to burn so strongly within you." His words seemed to stir something within her that she hadn't felt in a while. Wanted.

"I think this is the start of a new friendship." She replied in a happy tone. His lips curled in to a small smile as he felt the sudden uplift of her spirit. Her light shined brighter than before as she let him go and jumped in to the water, splashing him with the clear liquid before letting out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard her laughter.

"I believe so." He replied as he stood by the banks and watched her as she played, completely carefree, completely renewed. That night he promised himself that he would keep her that way, damn him to hell and back he would die first before he watched sadness surround her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream...<strong>_

_**Next night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>[END]<strong>

**A/N:** I just don't see enough of this couple out there. Hope this is as popular as Sweet Memories :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"You can't be that serious about that girl are you; she's a priestess and a _human_ at that." His eyes narrowed slightly at the words of his companion before swirling the red substance in his glass around and setting it down.

"Perhaps you are in need of a meeting with my little human before being so judgmental." Kaname replied smoothly before standing up and walking towards the weary blond.

"Kaname, you are a lord, a king of our kind and you settle for a human. What will your followers think?" His patience was slowly growing thinner by the minute as he continued to badger him about his choice.

"I want them to learn how to live peacefully. How to coexist with humans, I'd like to run a kingdom based on mutual respects not fear, but alas you would not understand my philosophies unless you open up, Tamotsu." A small smile began to tug at his lips as he recognized the alluring scent of his little miko.

"Come and I shall show you why she is so dear to me." A sigh passed through Tamotsu's lips before nodding his head and bowing to his master.

"As you wish my lord." He replied before following after Kaname with a speed their kind we're known for. They didn't travel too far as Kaname halted in front of a small waterfall.

"Kagome." He called out before spreading his aura for her to recognize, she responded immediately by spreading her own and walking towards them with a bright smile.

"Kaname?" She called out as she stood in front of the shrubs they we're currently hiding in.

"She smells delightful." Tamotsu complimented as he fixed his attention fully on the beauty in front of him. He could see why his master was so intrigued by the little human, her eyes alone we're enough to entice a man as she continued to look around. Rustling of leaves distracted him for a moment as his master came out in to the open, he soon followed after.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my old friend and companion Tamotsu." The regal blond bowed low in front of her before taking her hand in his and leaving a small peck on the back. Kagome blushed at his actions before doing a small curtsey of her own and offering him a smile.

"Hello, I'm Kagome." Her smile warmed his heart as he noticed the small glow surrounding her, he could see now why his master was so attracted to the young human.

"Gome'?" A small voice called out causing Kagome's eyes to widen as she whipped her head to the right in time to see Shippo walking towards her, his small paws rubbing his eyes.

"Shippo, what did I tell you about rubbing your eyes." She scolded softly as she walked towards him and scooped him up in her arms. He moved around a bit before settling himself in a comfortable position.

"Your secrets safe with me Kagome." He murmured once more before falling victim to sleep once again. Her heart began to beat erratically as she looked up at the confused look the two vampires we're currently giving her.

"It's a long story and to make it short I took him in after these two thunder demons killed his family off." She explained as she left out a few details about certain things. Kaname nodded his understanding before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and beckoning for Tamotsu to follow.

"This spring is so beautiful don't you think?" Kagome questioned as she settled the small kit into her lap and looked up at the majestic waters cascading in to a small pool.

"Quiet." Tamotsu agreed as he closed his eyes and relished in the warm glow she provided. Kaname relaxed and took in his surroundings, for once he never felt so carefree as they sat their in peaceful quiet, just listening to the steady rush of water.

"So…tell me about yourselves." Kagome began as she began to braid little tendrils of Shippo's hair. Tamotsu looked up at his master cautiously before turning back towards Kagome who seemed completely nonchalant about the whole predicament.

"You know quiet a bit about my kind and myself already Kagome; why not share some of your experiences?" Kaname suggested as he tried to stray away from any doubts Tamotsu had about her. She took in a deep breath before halting her hair braiding and looking up at the sky.

"Well…" She began and before long the two males we're deeply engrossed in her many stories pertaining to the adventures she had; from the band of seven to the thunder brothers and even the mighty lord of the west himself, they could hardly believe the amount of experience the tiny woman child already had.

"You are quiet the hero if I do say so myself lady Kagome." Tamotsu commented after a full two hours of listening.

"Well, I guess you could say I was thrown in to a life I never expected." She replied softly. "And if you please, let's skip the formalities I'm more than likely not on the same level as you two and I don't expect it from my friends. Just call me Kagome, Ka-go-me." The blond was surprised by her laid back attitude as he recalled the many females he had met over his centuries of walking the earth, all of them so prissy and aristocratic or trying hard to be. It almost made him sick.

"You are something, Kagome." He replied playfully before turning his attention towards the water again and watching as the koi fish swam around.

"The sun is about to rise, I believe it is time for you to return to your campsite." Kaname instructed before standing up and brushing off the imaginary dirt on his clothes. Kagome let out a sigh and straightened Shippo in her arms before standing up with the assistance of Tamotsu.

"Until the next night." She smiled before leaning up on her tip toes and placing a small kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her warmth before opening them back up and watching as she waved goodbye. Tamotsu smiled; for once the usually strict male had smiled as he turned towards Kaname.

"I see you have changed my perspective on a few things." He commented before placing his mask of indifference back on and following after his lord.

"I am pleased that I could show you a different side to them." Kaname replied in a soft tone.

"As am I, lord Kaname; but pray tell how you are going to watch over our little human friend when the war begins. I assume you know about the riots in the vampire realm concerning the uprising of the ones opposed to the coexistence, Yoshito has informed me of the fresh blood that has taken to killing off many of the humans. I see a meeting with the Western Lord should be in order so that we are able to avoid a war with the western lands as well." Kaname tensed at the information as he landed gracefully on his balcony, Tamotsu beside him.

"Call for a messenger and notify him at once of the urgency pertaining to this matter. No bad blood shall come between Eastern and Western lands. Send for Yoshito as well as Katsu, we will need to go over battle strategies and come to terms of agreement with the young Lord. As for the weak blood, call fourth the vampire hunter no more death shall be pinned on us. Unity is in order." Kaname replied before walking towards the door.

"As you wish my king." Tamotsu bowed before going off to fulfill his duties. Who would have known that in one night his mind would be turned around, the little human priestess could very well be the salvation his kind needed.

* * *

><p>She slipped in to her sleeping bag just in time as Inuyasha returned with Kikyo. Sango and Miroku wouldn't be awake for another hour as she closed her eyes and tried to get enough rest to make it through half the day.<p>

"Alright get up!" The loud gruff voice of the hanyou called out causing her to pop her eyes back open as she tried to snuggle deeper in to the soft confines of her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, surely you can allow us one more hour of sleep." Miroku replied before putting a hand over Sango's ear and protecting her from the brash language.

"Get off your lazy asses! We gotta go! We can't just sit here all fucking morning there are jewel shards that need to be found!" Inuyasha proceeded to yell out obscenities causing Kagome's nerves to go hang wire as she sat up and glared at the red clad figure.

"SHUT UP AND LET US SLEEP!" She yelled out before laying back down and closing her eyes shut. An eerie silence spread over the group as Miroku stared down at his companion with worry evident in his eyes.

"Hey wench what's your problem?" Inuyasha continued on causing the last of her patience to snap as she stood up quickly surprising even her self as she went nose to nose with the hanyou.

"My problem? What is YOUR problem? You come in here acting like you're the boss of everything, STOP we are all in this together. Are you that in need of the jewel that you have to sit there and continuously bombard us with demands to get up. Sorry we can't be super hanyou like you so get off our backs and allow us ONE stinkin' hour!" She stated as calmly as she could, careful not to awaken her other companions as Sango continued to doze off comfortably on Miroku's chest.

"I'm surprised, have you grown a back bone already?" Kikyo questioned mockingly before making her way to Inuyasha's side and intertwining her arm with his. Kagome didn't even flinch as she pushed aside all emotions left for the male in front of her.

"I actually have, more than I can say for you considering the fact that you don't even possess such a body part." Kagome retaliated causing the group's surprise to rise as Kagome turned her body around and walked back towards her bedding.

"What did you say wench?" Inuyasha asked as calmly as he could. Kagome didn't even think twice as she popped her head up.

"You heard me; you're half demon are you not? So that would mean you heard me pretty clear." She stated in a medium tone, before she knew it she was held up the scruff of her collar and dangling two feet from the ground as Inuyasha looked at her with a deep fire burning within his amber orbs. Kikyo stood a good distance away, a calm look plastered on her face as brown eyes danced with amusement at Kagome's expense.

"What, has she taught you to hate me as well?" Kagome hissed out before being thrown to the side like a rag doll.

"Inuyasha, I will not stand by and watch you hurt lady Kagome." Miroku interrupted as he gently retracted Sango from his body and laid her down on the blanket below. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk before snorting out his response.

"Have your damn hour than, stupid weaklings." He grumbled out before shooting Kagome another nasty look and walking off with Kikyo following close behind.

"Lady Kagome are you injured?" Miroku questioned as he took her hand in his and helped her up to her feet.

"It's nothing I'm not used to Miroku, I prefer physical pain over all the mental abuse he's thrown at me." Kagome replied with a smile before dusting off her pajamas bottoms and grabbing her yellow backpack.

"I'll go clean up, you get some rest and if he bothers you again just call me." Miroku's brows furrowed at her for a few moments before letting out a sigh as he watched her walk away.

'_Inuyasha you are truly more of an idiot than you let on.'_ He thought solemnly before walking back to his beloved and taking rest once more.

'_How could he just do that?'_ She thought to her self as she remembered the way his hands had roughly handled her, the one who used to be he protector was now proving to be more of an enemy as she set her stuff down and began to strip her self of her soiled clothing. The calming rush of the waterfall was enough to calm her nerves as she slowly got in and let the cool waters satiate the aching she felt.

"No Kagome, you're stronger than this!" She tried to convince her self as a single tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't let him hurt her that way anymore, she needed to leave some dignity and love for her self not just give it up to some unappreciative asshole like Inuyasha.

"You are stronger than this." She whispered to nothing in particular before taking out a bottle of shampoo and washing her hair with it. She continued the rest of her bathing rituals in silence as her thoughts consumed whatever space was left in her already jumbled mind. Her defenses we're down as she dipped her head under the water.

"What a yummy little morning snack you'll make." A rough voice called out causing her to resurface instantly as she came face to face with a red eyed monster. It smiled at her and showcased its set of sharp fangs before disappearing once again.

"Come out or I'll purify you!" She threatened in a serious voice before flaring her aura out and letting her reiki fly. The jewel around her neck glowing a bright pink as her powers surged through out the area. A loud screech close by caused her to jump as the charred remains of the beast fell off from a tree above her. A loud shriek of panic left her mouth as she scrambled out of the water and quickly finished put her clothes on.

"You killed my comrade pretty little miko now I shall kill YOU!" Another voice called out causing Kagome to panic more as her eyes scanned the area. How lucky could one girl get? Being caught by not just one demon but two while bathing and now trying to survive while being dressed in nothing but your bra, panties, and an oversized white button down. Her day was just getting better and better.

"He tried to kill me first!" Kagome reasoned before taking out a small dagger given to her by Kaede and calling fourth her power to turn it in to the legendary sword Kaede had told her about. "Damn it!" She cried out in frustration as her powers rejected the idea and seeped back in to her body. A dark chuckle sounded through out the area as Kagome stepped to the side and circled around her, ready to attack whatever it was that came her way.

"Poor, poor little miko while your friends are busy playing with my other friends you're here by your self, completely defenseless." The voice called out again before a deformed looking human came out, its eyes completely red while its jaw extended, and two rows of perfectly sharp teeth ready to take a bite out of her as she backed up slowly. The rough bark of a tree scraped her back as she realized just how screwed she was.

"Perfect!" The creature stated as it licked its lips, hunger clear in its crimson gaze as it leapt off the huge boulder and ran towards her.

'_No, no, no I don't want to die!'_ Her mind screamed as she reached an arm up and pointed the dagger towards the creature. _'Please!'_ she begged her powers as she called them fourth and pushed them in to the dagger. Sharp pain awakened her as a long sword appeared before her eyes, completely plunging through the monsters heart as it scraped its teeth along her arm. Blood spilled downwards as the creature dissolved to nothingness.

"Kagome." She looked up in fear before slumping down and letting her self catcher her breath.

"Oh Kaname, I was so scared." She practically whispered before dropping the sword to the ground and letting it transform back in to a dagger.

"Come with me and let me tend to your wounds." He offered her before kneeling down and taking her face in to his hands. She was hot, far hotter than usual as her cheek took on a flushed look.

"I was so scared." She repeated once again before latching her self on to his body and taking in his scent.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this, I didn't think they would come around so soon." He stated apologetically before picking her up bridal style and jumping up in to the air. Kagome closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to the safe feeling he provided her.

"Don't be sorry." She whimpered before looking up as he laid her down on to a western styled canopy bed, the sheets felt amazing on her skin as she rubbed her clean hand over the seemingly expensive material. Silk, it was silk she realized as she indulged in the luxury it the sheets provided.

"This is not acceptable." Kaname stated calmly, the rage behind his cool demeanor showing in his expressive brown eyes as he paced around the room and called fourth a servant.

"My lord." A young female announced as she set aside a bowl of warm water and bandages along with a few herbs.

"Summon Tamotsu at once!" He commanded gruffly before turning his back on the frantic servant and turning towards Kagome. She noticed a certain softness resound in his eyes as he took the herbs, mixed it in to the bowl of water, and dipped the cloth in expertly before walking towards her and cleaning up the mess the monster left behind.

"Kaname, don't be angered with your people, it wasn't their fault this has happened." Kagome stated softly.

"Kagome, it is far beyond your concern. I only worry for your safety the longer this war continues to loom over head." He replied before taking her dagger and cutting his wrist.

"What are you doing?" He silenced her with one look before letting three drops fall over the gash and watching as it turned a dark red, than blue and died down with a soft mix as the wound closed up leaving Kagome completely astounded at the power he possessed.

"I have given you my blood Kagome; the blood of a vampire king has its perks as well as consequences. The spell I have cast over you will give you faster healing abilities and a few strengths. But considering the things that are happening right now I can not lose you so soon." He explained causing a confused expression to fall on her face as she took in his words. A sudden wave of exhaustion settled over her body as her eyes began to drift close and open.

"Though it pains me to have to do this I think it's for the best, you shall not remember any trace of me. But believe me when I say I shall see you again, damn everything to hell I will find you and your soul and we shall continue what we had." He whispered before kissing her gently on the forehead. Kagome's heart clenched painfully at his words before darkness consumed her small form.

"It is for the best my lord." Tamotsu stated gravely before walking towards him with a scroll in hand. He felt sadness wash over him for his lord, he had never seen the proud vampire so weak, so vulnerable, so in love. He knew this would have to be the hardest decision he had ever made but also the smartest as he took a glance at the peacefully sleeping miko lying on the bed.

"I know, the pain shall pass and we shall be reunited once again. That I believe." Kaname stated before wiping away the single tear that strayed down the corner of her eye. His heart, it beat furiously against his chest as he picked her up and flew out the window. He had to be discreet; he had to be careful with things now. For her safety he just had to leave.

'_My Kagome.'_ He thought to himself before brushing away her bangs and caressing her cheeks once again. This had to be the most painful thing he ever had to do.

"Goodbye my little miko, I will see you soon." He spoke gently as he set up a small barrier with his reiki, warning off any demons or vampires to stay away from her. And with one more lasting look he fled back to his castle.

"Have you brought good news from the west, with the speed you are blessed with I should have an answer by now." Kaname stated sternly. Tamotsu nodded his head in reply before handing the regal male two scrolls. He opened them up immediately and skimmed over most of it before closing it back up and moving towards the doors.

"The west has agreed to join forces; we shall attack the Vampire realm at once. Have you called fourth the hunter?" Tamotsu nodded once again with a small smirk adorning his beautiful face.

"Of course my lord, he is taking care of the problem as we speak."

"Perfect. Let the war between the realms proceed. We shall leave at sunset." And with those last words said the two men disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream...<strong>_

_**Next night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this story seemed to have developed well. I'm happy with the feedback and only hope you guys continue to support the story! Your warm thoughts are my motivation. My apologies for any minor mistakes, it's four in the morning where I'm at and I just felt a deep need to update this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_Cling, Clack, boom_. The sound of metal against metal, the lingering scent of blood, and the determination to fight hung through the air as both sides continued to battle each other viciously. Flashes of silver and red passed through the skies as hoards of vampires and demons alike littered the green field.

"My lord, their resolve is weakening. I believe one more strike and the war shall be ours." Tamotsu called out as he swiftly jumped through the air and cut his way through a circle of fresh blood vampires.

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru shall we deal the final blow?" The regal male questioned his accomplice. The apathetic lord nodded his agreement before both men jumped in to the air swinging their respectable weapons. Tamotsu watched with pride filling his eyes as the two all powerful lords combined their powers and vanquished what was left of the dark creatures. Kaname's lips curled in to a small, triumphant smirk as he landed gracefully on his feet and turned his head just in time to watch his most trusted companion fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

"It seems as if both of you have foiled my plans this time but may I just say next time I won't be so easy to defeat." Dark, purple miasma covered the field instantly causing uneasiness to stir within the vampire king as he watched his closest friend turn a lighter shade, blood spilling from the corner of his lips as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Naraku." The cold male beside him stated in distaste before letting green poison seep out from his fingers and form in to a whip.

"Your life ends today." Kaname promised abhorrence clear in his sharp tone as he brought out a red rose and transformed it in to an elegant but deadly sword. With a blink of an eye the whip reached towards the baboon pelted figure before retracting as Naraku flew in to the air. Kaname wasted no time as he jumped up just as quickly and twisted his body around in time to deal a fatal cut on to his body. Naraku growled out his irritation before letting three tentacles fly out and attack the vampire king.

"Naraku!" A loud gruff voice called out successfully distracting the vile male as he turned his head. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to let his green, poison whip fly once more landing another gash beside the one Kaname had given earlier.

"Kagura! Kanna!" Naraku called out, desperation filling his voice as he sent ten tentacles flying through the air to attack the two males. They both dodged it easily and landed beside the small group just as two of Naraku's off springs made their entrance.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" A red clad figure questioned boldly as he stepped towards the regal male. Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance as he let the poison in his hand disappear in order to unsheathe his newly forged sword.

"Your ignorance continues to both baffle and irritate me half breed." He replied finally. Kaname stood by, senses on high alert as he scanned over the familiar group. His heart leaped inside his chest as he noticed a pair of ever so hauntingly familiar blue eyes. Blue eyes laced with hope, determination, fear, and sorrow as they stared up at the evil figure of Naraku.

"Shut up! Cold bastard just stay out of my way because Naraku's head is mine for the taking." The loud mouthed hanyou yelled out before unsheathing his sword and smirking as it transformed in to a huge, fang shaped weapon. Kaname had to admit, the piece of metal was a fine form of craftsman ship, but under the hands of the hanyou it made the object seem more mediocre than first class as he jumped up and swiped it through the air. Huge bursts of wind and lightning emitted from the sharp sword as it sliced through the trees and foliage. A dark chuckle rang loudly through the air as Naraku took higher to the skies with the protection of his creations.

"Always the impatient one Inuyasha." He mocked as he reached his arm out and let an array of demons and tentacles fill the air along with hundreds of tiny yellow wasp like creatures.

"I can't use my wind tunnel." Miroku growled out in frustration while Sango readied her weapon, Kirara was by her side immediately, completely transformed with fangs bare.

_'Still beautiful.'_ Kaname thought to himself as he watched the way Kagome reared her arm back in position and pointed her arrows at the mob of demons rushing towards them.

"It's now or never." He finally called out as he pulled his attention away from the raven haired beauty and towards the battle at hand. Everyone nodded their heads and positioned themselves just as the hoards neared.

_'Tamotsu's death shall not be in vain.'_ He thought solemnly as he jumped up and greeted the hungry cannibals head to head. With one clean swipe of his sword and a spike of reiki he let out a huge dark ball of energy towards them and wiped out a good chunk of the demons.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" A female voice called out as a huge boomerang cut through another good portion before flying back to its owner. Pink and white arrows flew through the air as Kagome and Kikyo fired off, purifying and destroying the dark beings. The fight raged on as each warrior threw their best moves towards each other.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out as two tentacles and five demons jumped past the group and towards the unsuspecting priestess. Kaname froze in his movements for a few seconds before narrowing ruby red eyes towards the demons.

"Oh my…" Kagome whispered to her self just as a huge claw came down on her. She closed her eyes immediately and waited for the impact of the attack, seconds passed and pain still didn't hit her as she nervously opened her eyes and looked around.

"I am growing tired of this battle. Lord Sesshomaru, what do you say to finally ending it?" Kaname cried out as he pulled Kagome closer to his body. The petite miko looked up at her savior and almost cried as she stared at him. He seemed so familiar, her heart beat faster the closer she was to him yet her mind just couldn't register who he was.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru replied as he flew down beside the regal male, sword drawn and body rigid as his golden orbs focused on the figure before them. Kagome could only watch as both males drew their swords at the same time.

"This ends today." Kaname whispered before flicking his wrist and sending a powerful black ball of energy towards the unsuspecting hanyou. Sesshomaru soon followed after, releasing his own demonic power and watching it as it merged with the black ball of thunder.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried out as he let go of his most dangerous attack.

"Miko, draw your weapon." Sesshomaru stated quickly as all eyes turned to her. Kagome nodded her reply as she hesitantly released her self from the strong male beside her.

"You can do it….Koishii." Kaname whispered softly as he watched her close her eyes and concentrate. With one graceful sweep she drew her arrow back and let it fly, sizzling pink energy surrounding the sharp weapon as it headed towards Naraku.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The hanyou roared as he turned around, red eyes widening with each second as he was engulfed in a bright light. Kagome's arrow flew strong and true as it pierced through his heart. What once was an evil entity slowly crumbled to dust before their eyes as Naraku cried out for the last time.

"Great jewel, come to me." Kagome called out before placing her hands above her chest. With eyes closed she let her reiki flow all around her causing the wind to pick up as her powers flared forward. "I call upon you! Jewel of four souls return to the body of which you belong!"

"NO!" Sango cried out. "The power of the jewel will be too much for you to handle."

"Lady Kagome." Miroku whispered softly as he held on to the distraught slayer. His own orbs began to water as he watched his friend weaken before him.

_'I don't care what happens to me as long as you are all well and healthy.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she continued to push her body to its limits. With one final anguished cry she pushed her arms forward and welcomed the currently black colored jewel in to her body.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as her screams filtered through the air.

"No…." Kaname whispered as he flew towards her. A powerful barrier blocked him instantly as he was thrown back in to a tree. He got up and charged once more only to be held back as Sesshomaru grabbed him.

"We can not interfere if we wish for the miko to live." He stated wisely before tightening his grip on the vampire king and turning. Golden eyes focused intently on the currently weakening priestess as her petite body was completely engulfed in a pink light. Minutes felt like hours as the light finally died down leaving behind a bloodied, battered, and bruised Kagome in its wake.

"DIE!" Everyone turned instantly as Kikyo aimed and shot and arrow towards Kagome. Sesshomaru growled before rushing towards the fallen priestess and decapitating her.

"Kagome!" Different voices cried as the arrow drew closer. Kaname shot forward and grabbed her, the arrow grazing his back slightly as he fell to the floor with her nestled safely in his arms.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he charged after Sesshomaru.

"Sit." Kagome managed weakly as her eyes drifted open and closed. With the last of her strength she reached her hand up and cupped Kaname's face lovingly.

"No, No, No, No!" His mind began to fizz as her body began to disappear before his eyes.

"Don't forget me…." She whispered before fading completely. Ruby eyes began to tint darker before blood red replaced the usual white surrounding his pupils.

"Run." Sesshomaru advised carefully as he kicked Inuyasha harshly, knocking him out. With the last of their strengths Sango and Miroku picked up a brutally beaten Kirara and an unconscious Shippo before running off in to the woods. Sesshomaru followed after with Inuyasha slung across his shoulder just as a sudden burst of energy exploded through out the area, the small group was lucky enough to get far before dark explosion set off in the distance. A blood curdling roar rang through the air causing Sesshomaru's hairs to go up at the feeling of complete power over taking the small area.

"He…he…" Miroku began but couldn't find the words as he cradled Sango closer to his battered form.

"Kagome…." Sango whimpered as she held on tightly to the slumbering fox kit. Their friend was gone, the glue that held them all together vanished without even one goodbye. Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic sigh as he knelt before them, as careful as he could be he laid Inuyasha's body down and left. His own heart breaking as he remembered the generous miko's beautiful smiles.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what happened or how to thoroughly comprehend the things that did but as she lay there, in the bottom of that old well she knew it was over. A tear slid down her face as she remembered all the times she had with the people who somehow carved themselves forever into her heart and soul. The battles we're over and she was now back where she belonged, the jewel was gone, seeped back completely in to her body as she made the final wish. She didn't know why and she didn't care to, there were no more demons in this time. She would have to go on now, living a normal life just like everybody else.<p>

'_But you're not like everybody else.'_ Her mind called out as the words echoed throughout her mind. She knew it was true, she wasn't normal and she could never be.

"Buyooo!" A familiar voice called out from outside the well house, a sigh tugged at her lips before disappearing as she stood and climbed up the ladder her grandfather had made her.

"Mom?" She questioned before sliding the doors open and watching in complete horror as her mother dangled helplessly by the throat, her neck seeping with blood as she tried to reach for Kagome only to be thrown to the side.

"MOOOOM!" She shrieked before putting an arm up and letting her powers surge before running towards the house and throwing the door open. A scream from upstairs alerted her immediately as she made a bee line for the second floor.

"Gramps! Souta!" She cried out as her grandfather sat by a wall covered in his own blood, Souta's eyes widened in fear as he stared up at the terrible creature who flung her mother away minutes ago.

"Kagome…." The old man coughed out blood before reaching an arm over and crying in pain as it was bent broken.

"You bastard!" Souta yelled out as he flung himself at the dark figure and beat against him with tiny fists. Kagome was lost at the moment as she tried her best to figure out the best possible way to handle everything.

"Souta get away from him!" She quickly instructed before sending a blast of her reiki at the stranger and watching as he cried out in pain at the amount of purification. Souta did a once over before running to her side and grabbing her by the waist. She held on to him tightly before watching as the figure got up and turned towards her with menacing red orbs.

"You pesky little priestess I will enjoy draining you of every drop of blood you possess!" It cried out before grabbing her grandfather once more and sinking it's fangs in to his battered neck. Kagome's eyes watered over as she forced her self to turn away and save her self and her brother.

"Hang on Souta and don't let go." She commanded before lifting him up in to her arms and running back down stairs.

"Kagome." Her mother called out weakly as she caught sight of them. Her insides turned sickeningly as she noticed the life draining away from her mother's eyes, two monsters feasted on the poor woman merrily before turning their gaze back on her and smiling, showcasing their blood stained teeth.

"No where to run, no where to hide so why not give me the jewel you possess now and maybe I will spare you. It would be such a pity to waste a beautiful face like yours." The leader of the two stated with a small smile as he wiped his hands and face clean of the innocent blood he had taken. Kagome turned away, disgust clear in her blue orbs as she tightened her grip around her brother and called upon her powers.

"You will regret this." She whispered promise and contempt held inside her voice as she closed her eyes, the wind began to pick up around her causing the three monsters to back up as pure energy surrounded them. The stinging sensations they began to receive increased at a rapid pace as stinging lead to burning. Before the leader of the group could comprehend what was happening his two companions wasted away to ashes.

"Well, well, well it seems our time together has to be cut short but beware little priestess I will be back for you and that sacred jewel you possess." He hissed before turning and fleeing just as Kagome's powers heightened some more.

"Kagome!" Souta cried out as she began to lose control and go ballistic. Her body shook with the amount of anger and power she was containing before hot tears appeared on her face. All the pent up emotions, all the bottled up feelings, everything began to spill over in waves as her powers over took the small area, completely awakening a few unwanted beings at the surge of pure, white energy overtaking the better part of Tokyo.

"Miko, I suggest you suppress your emotions before half of the continent of Japan disappears due to your inability to handle certain matters." A familiar cold voice stated causing her to open her eyes up and stare in complete awe as the last person she ever believed to be alive stood right before her.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered disbelievingly before closing her eyes once again and collapsing to the floor in complete exhaustion.

"Jaken, Fox, Wolf get her younger brother to my car and notify the authorities of what has happened here." The tall male commanded sternly before kneeling down and gathering the frail girl in to his arms.

"You shall be trained well little miko." His voice held promise as he went down the flight of steps, Jaken and Shippo following close behind with a frightened Souta walking besides them.

* * *

><p>The surge of energy caused restlessness to spread through the group of students as they turned towards the window with wonder growing in their eyes.<p>

"Settle down." He spoke loud and clear, authority ringing in his voice as he tried to pinpoint exactly, where, when, and who possessed such power.

"Lord Kaname that was….strange." A tall blond stated as he looked on to the moon hanging high above the sky.

"Be that as it may we have class to attend to." The regal male replied before brushing off the lingering memory of a certain raven haired, blue eyed girl he met in his previous life; the memories of her filtered through his restless mind as he turned his attention away from the window and towards the board. So much had happened since she left that he couldn't even put himself up to the task of trying to comprehend everything. From the moment he had left her up until now he was a cold hollow shell, devoid of any emotion and completely ruthless.

'_Vampire King.'_ He thought with disdain as he looked over the many subjects he had lounging about in the large classroom, stopping only to linger slightly at one particular person.

'_It's uncanny how similar he is to his great, great grandfather.' _He mused as memories of his time with Tamotsu rushed through his mind.

"This tablet, developed by the night class is very effective and has been accepted world wide as an ulterior method to drinking blood from the humans. You are all not only the pride of this school, but also the entire vampire realm." A deep voice called out demanding the attention of the class.

"It's not that big of a deal." A beautiful girl with pale tan hair stated as she looked on with boredom and disinterest.

"Ruka is right; all we did was take part in some group study." A sigh passed his lips as he stood up and took in the comments of the others around him.

"I really hate that kid! Who does that guy think he is anyways?" One of them questioned out of nowhere as anger spread through his sky blue orbs. "Grabbing dorm president Kuran like that!"

"What's this Aido?" Ruka questioned completely tickled by her companions antics as he continued to scribble in his notebook. "Looks like someone in love to me."

"What!" He practically screamed completely bemused by her comment as she stared him down playfully. "I'd destroy that disciplinary committee in a second if they'd just allow me to!"

"Yes…" A calm voice broke out causing the two to look up.

"Care to share a comment Shiki?" A petite young orange haired female questioned before throwing a couple tablets his way. He caught the small pills in his mouth easily before letting out a sigh.

"The committee has that odd girl, and she seems quiet yummy." Shiki commented causing a few gasps to emit from some people as they stared at him completely bewildered.

"Shiki….you have to dissuade such thoughts, it will upset our king, you know how attached he is to that girl." Ruka seemed to dislike this comment as she looked up at the regal male in question.

"Of course Ichijo." Shiki replied with a placid expression.

"Lord Kuran." Ruka finally found the courage to question him as he made a move to stand up. "I've noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl."

"Yes." He replied with an aloof expression plastered on his face. "I am."

She didn't seem to like his reply as she took Aido's notebook and slammed it down on the back of his hand harshly. Pain shot through his arm at the impact before forcibly taking the book out of her hand and throwing it across the room. "Ruka! Do you wish to die?" He yelled out as he shook his fist for emphasis. She seemed unfazed by his comment as she flipped her hair in his face in response. Aido growled out his displeasure before turning towards Kaname who seemed completely mesmerized by the ominous clouds currently covering the crescent moon.

"The clouds will soon obscure the moon." He commented in a soft tone.

"Yes, it will be our time." Ichijo added as a rush of excitement filtered through his veins.

"The night is made for vampires." Kaname stated once more as the wind began to pick up and the candles that were lit through out the classroom were doused. Glowing ruby red eyes appeared everywhere as the beautiful people took their rightful places as the creatures of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One month later:<em>  
><strong>

The pain of her family's deaths still hung over Kagome as she watched her brother play with Shippo in the gardens. She didn't know why or how but someway Sesshomaru seemed to have withstood time and taken over Japan as well. A smile formed on her face at the thought, she never really took him as the business type but than again she never figured he would be present in her time.

"Kagome catch!" Shippo called out causing her to look up and reach her hand up in time to catch the small white ball they we're throwing around. With little effort she threw it back and watched as the fox stretched his body upwards and caught it with ease.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is on the phone for you." Jaken called out as he handed her the telephone. She smiled and nodded her thanks before cradling the phone up to her ear.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She greeted warmly before turning her attention back on to the two boys playing around.

"Miko, you shall meet me in my studies promptly around seven. I have many things to discuss with you concerning your education." A sigh passed through her lips as she hugged her knees to her chest and replayed his words.

"Education?" She questioned meekly at the thought of going back to school. She was so far behind and could only imagine the torture of having to redo a test or even repeat a grade at the lack of days she had missed.

"Yes, we shall discuss more of the details when I get home." He replied completely dismissing the nervousness in her voice. "Have you finished your lessons with Mamoru?"

"Yes, we finished our lessons for the day. Tomorrow he informed me that I am to move up to a gold belt!" She smiled.

"Very well, I must go." The click of the dial tone was all that was left as she pushed the end button and turned to Jaken.

"Thank you Jaken." She smiled.

"You're welcome mi lady and if it's worth anything I am sure Lord Sesshomaru would be proud with your quick progress!" He offered causing her smile to brighten at his compliment.

"Thank you Jaken and it does mean a lot." She replied before leaning over and placing a small kiss on his forehead. The short green toad disguised as an old man blushed at her touch before returning her kindness with a gentle pat on the hand.

"Very well my lady, I shall go and prepare supper. Should I call Megumi to draw you a bath?" He questioned in a gentle voice.

"No it's fine, I'll do it myself." She replied sweetly before watching him walk off to fulfill the rest of his duties. She turned towards Souta and Shippo and couldn't help the small chuckle that left her, no matter how many centuries seemed to pass by Shippo was still the same energetic young kit she knew.

"Okay you two let's get inside, it's about to be dark and Sesshomaru is going to be home soon. Souta you need a bath and Shippo the same." She stated before getting up and walking inside the huge estate.

'_I wonder what he has planned for me; he usually doesn't want to talk in private.'_ She thought to her self as she proceeded into her bedroom. Her eyes began to water over as she sat on her bed and stared at the picture sitting on the night stand across from her. She missed her family so much, she missed her mother's hugs, her grandfather's craziness, and the memory of the way they died was forever tattooed in to her mind as she narrowed her eyes and pushed down the feelings of weakness.

"I will avenge your deaths. I will do everything to get the one who did this back." She promised silently as she began to strip down and walk towards the bathroom. The soft hum of the radio relaxed her instantly as she dipped in to the small hot spring Sesshomaru had miraculously installed. Kagome closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling of relaxation for what seemed like hours.

"Lady Kagome." A soft voice called from the door causing her to snap her attention back to the real world.

"I'm coming Megumi." She called before finishing up her bath and preparing her self for dinner.

"Hey." She greeted as she opened the door and smiled. Megumi smiled back before pushing back some stray purple strands of hair behind her ears.

"Hello Kagome." She replied before leading her down the spiral staircase and in to a large office. "Lord Sesshomaru wished to speak with you before dinner commences. I shall fetch you when dinner is served." Kagome nodded her understanding before hugging the young maid goodbye and walking inside the lavishly decorated room.

"You called for me?" She questioned calmly before walking up to his desk and taking a seat in one of the over sized mahogany chairs.

"Indeed." He replied without looking as he shifted through some papers and filed them away in separate folders. Kagome watched him intently before letting out a sigh and relishing in the fact that she had some one other than her brother that was there.

"You shall be attending a prestigious school in the following week. Your bags have been packed and money has been transferred in to your account." He announced out of no where completely catching her off guard as she slammed her tiny hands on to his desk and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I will WHAT?" She questioned as coolly as she could as he spared her a glance.

"I have come to see you as an intelligent woman miko. I am sure you have comprehended my statement justly." The monotone and complete aloof mask he put on made her a bit angry as she huffed and sat back down.

"It's too soon." She stated softly after a few minutes of silence. She knew she had to go back to school but the scars from previous happenings made her completely wary around new people, a new environment and new faces wouldn't help her anxiety any more than she could at the moment.

"Pain, miko, is weakness leaving the body." His words sunk in quickly as she looked up in to his golden eyes. They held a certain softness that he rarely showed but she understood his meaning. With a small sigh she got up from her chair and walked towards his side.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He rumbled his reply before getting up and wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Time." Was the only word he breathed out as he buried his nose in to her hair and inhaled her scent. They stood there for what seemed like forever before letting each other go as the sound of footsteps reached their hearing. Kagome smiled and weaved small slender fingers with his larger ones before walking towards the door and joining the rest of their small family for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next week:<strong>_

Kagome brushed away the feelings of sadness as she watched Jaken and another servant load up her things inside the sleek black BMW. Souta stood beside Shippo and tried his best to seem strong as he walked towards his sister and hugged her around the waist.

"Be careful Kagome and call me if you need anything. You know I'll be there ASAP." Kagome smiled at the tall red head before wrapping one arm around his waist and taking in the warm feeling the two provided.

"I'll be sure to call you guys every other day. I love you both. Souta, listen to whatever Shippo and Sesshomaru have to say okay? Be good while I'm gone. I promise to visit every other weekend." The young boy nodded before biting his bottom lip as he stifled back a tear. Shippo let her go and ruffled his hair playfully before stepping back and allowing her some space.

"You better." He replied in a cheerful voice before watching as she waved goodbye and slipped inside the car. The vehicle roared to life just as Jaken shut the trunk closed and patted the back.

"Thank you Jaken! I'll miss you all!" Kagome called out the window before waving an arm out and driving away. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she looked up at the rearview mirror and saw the three figures of Jaken, Shippo, and Souta still standing there.

'_I'll miss you all so much.'_ She thought before shaking away all other feelings and focusing on the road ahead. A tall figure watched as she departed before turning around and clearing his throat.

"Kouga, I want you to follow her, make sure she is protected at all costs. The head of the school has been notified of it and agreed to my terms. You leave two days from now once she has settled in to the school."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga replied before bowing low and walking off.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Kagome thought out loud before stretching her arms above her head and working out the kinks she obtained from the hour long car ride.<p>

"Hello there, my name's Yuuki you must be the new student Head master was telling us about." A petite young girl around the age of fifteen greeted with a kind smile. Kagome gave her a once over before returning the friendly gesture.

"Hey, my names Kagome and it's my first time around here. It seems like a really big school." Yuuki smiled brighter at Kagome before taking her by the hand and walking with her towards the northern part of the parking lot.

"It really is but once you walk around a couple of times you'll eventually learn it's not as big as it seems. Like that building over there." Kagome turned towards the area Yuuki was pointing to and nodded her understanding. "Those are the moon dorms, in other words those are the night class students. People who are a part of the day class are forbidden to go there and vice versa."

"Why not?" Kagome questioned as she let her energy flow around the area. She picked up no presence of demonic aura but at the same time she picked up something else, something a bit darker in nature but completely gentle all the same. Yuuki seemed to grow nervous causing Kagome's curiosity to peek.

"Oh well I don't really know, some weird school rules I guess; and besides the night class students are usually seen anyways when they come out." Kagome brushed her answer off and settled for nodding before looking around and taking in all the sights the school had to offer. A small smile crossed her features as she remembered Sesshomaru, he always knew what kind of settings she preferred and being here made her soul feel a certain calmness. The trees looked inviting while wild roses grew under them along with other various plants.

"It's so beautiful here." She stated out loud before turning towards Yuuki who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What? Oh, I agree. I always love this part of the school. Anyways, head master's office is just above those staircases. Sorry to leave so soon but the sun is about to set and I have to calm down the herd of fan girls waiting over there." Kagome raised an eye brow at this before turning to her right and giggling as a sea of teenage girls waited enthusiastically by a tall iron gate. Yuuki let her go after a couple of seconds and waved goodbye before running off and blowing her whistle.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own." Kagome stated with a small smile before turning around and letting out an 'eep' as she was met with a hard chest.

"Sorry." A deep voice stated causing her to look up and rub her nose. Amethyst met with sapphire as Kagome looked up at the silver haired male. He was handsome to say the least as she looked him up and down.

"No, my bad I wasn't looking." She replied nonchalantly before pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh. She thought she had gotten over the clumsiness part of her but old habits died hard.

"I guess so." The tall male replied before walking past her and towards the sea of overly energetic fan girls. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly at the intruder before brushing it off and making her way up the stairs once again.

'_I guess chivalry is dead and jerks like him decided to take over the planet. At least lord stick up his ass was generous enough to reply.'_ She thought bitterly before looking around and sighing as she realized her mistake. _'Damn it girl what is wrong with you today!' _With a deep breath she trudged back down the stairs and walked towards Yuuki who was currently yelling at a trio of girls who seemed to be ignoring her completely.

"Hey Yuuki!" She called out gaining some unwanted attention as the crowd seemed to focus on her.

"Who is she?" Some whispered as they gave her a once over.

"I don't know but she's too beautiful to belong to the day class, maybe she's a new student!" Another said causing a pretty pink blush to run across her cheeks.

"Wow, her hair looks so silky and her skin looks as if it was made from cream." Pink quickly turned in to red as she began to walk towards Yuuki who was shaking her head.

"Hello girls! Sorry to keep you waiting!" A loud voice called out causing some of the spotlight to break away from Kagome and towards a jubilant yet handsome blond. Kagome cocked her head to the side and examined the group dressed in white before nodding her head and confirming her thoughts, they did look like they stepped out of the cover of a magazine. Coos and awes could be heard almost immediately as half the girls broke away from Kagome and focused on the group of on coming night class students.

"Um, Yuuki?" Kagome questioned wearily as she tapped the chocolate haired female's shoulder. Yuuki's usually happy face was sporting a not so happy frown as she looked at Kagome and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kagome but could you wait a second? These girls are ridiculously rambunctious today." Kagome shrugged and nodded politely before stepping back and looking up at the sky.

"So doll face are you trying to figure out a way to get back to heaven?" A smooth voice questioned snapping Kagome out of her reveries. The blush that seemed to disappear came back full force as her slender hand was lifted up and kissed lovingly by the same blond she had thought to be overly confident.

"No but if you want I can give you a first class ticket there if you don't get your hands off me." She replied with a soft tone before letting her lips curl in to a sickeningly sweet smile. The blond was taken back a bit as he eyed her form twice.

"No one ever denies Aido-kun." A red head stated as she whispered some more things to the girl beside her. The crowd seemed to stop and turn towards the two as Kagome gently retracted her hand from the blond.

"Well, I guess I'm just different." Kagome stated before turning around and walking off. A hand instantly shot out and grabbed her by the wrist while an arm snaked its way around her waist causing her to look up and glare daggers at the male before her.

"Let go of me before I decide to ruin that pretty face of yours." She threatened in a calm tone as his face neared hers. Sure, he was gorgeous, sure he was beautiful, and so what if his body seemed to be carved to perfection, Kagome didn't care as she continued to glare at him.

"Oh? Go ahead, I like it rough." He replied seductively making Kagome's blush intensify at the hidden meaning behind his words. The crowd seemed to go silent as the two exchanged silent threats to each other.

"Well see if you like this." And before any one could register what happened Kagome grabbed his arm and had him on his back; her foot digging deep in to his spine as she growled at him to stop moving.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?" He snickered before flipping the tables and straddling her waist with her arms pinned at the top of her head. It would seem erotic to any one else but to Kagome it was sickening as their faces were mere inches from each other.

"Oh no Kagome." Yuuki whispered as she put a hand up to her mouth and continued to stare. She was confused on what to do; at first it seemed as if Kagome had the upper hand but now as she laid there on the ground she didn't know what to think.

"I don't play nice." Kagome replied bluntly before lifting her leg and kicking the back of his head forcefully, once her arms were free she grabbed the collar of his shirt and flipped him on his back. "I play dirty." She added before straddling him and wrapping slender fingers around his throat.

"I believe that is enough." A stern voice called out causing Kagome to turn sideways and glare at whoever it was who interrupted.

'_Those eyes….'_ She thought to her self as her grip tightened around her victim's neck. A squeak could be heard as her hands continued to deprive the handsome male from his supply of oxygen.

"Kagome, I think we should go now!" Yuuki explained quickly as she tried to coax the overly exuberant priestess to let go of the currently blue faced male. Kagome snapped out of her staring contest before un-wrapping her hands from his neck and standing up. She quickly dusted off her pants before fixing her hair.

"Alright get moving there's nothing to see here!" A gruff voice yelled out, Kagome looked up and sighed as the other thorn to her side made an appearance.

"Took you long enough to get here Zero." Yuuki scolded before turning towards Kagome and biting her lip. The crowd quickly dispersed leaving behind the two day class students, Kagome, and the crowd of currently gaping night class students.

"Learn who you're messing with next time." Kagome growled out before turning and taking her leave.

"Kagome! The office is down the hall and to your right…." Yuuki explained earning a wave of acknowledgment from Kagome. The young girl sighed as she looked up to Zero and stuck her tongue out.

"This is your entire fault." She accused him before kneeling down and putting a hand over the currently passed out male's forehead.

"He will be fine Yuuki, go ahead and finish with the rest of your duties." Zero's eyes instantly narrowed as the regal male approached Yuuki.

"Oh thank you Kaname." Yuuki replied nervously. "I'm sorry for the trouble, she's kind of new and…and…"

"Understood, her behavior is understandable. I'll leave her in your care, please send her my apologies." Kaname replied before watching as Yuuki was dragged away by a pissed off looking Zero.

"That girl…"

"Was very powerful."

"No human can just flip Aido on his back like that." Ruka finished as she stared down at her currently wheezing comrade.

"That girl…will be mine." Aido stated bluntly earning numerous stares as he shook off any numbness he felt in his throat.

"Leave her be." Kaname intervened immediately before showcasing a pair of pearly white fangs. Aido quickly bowed his head in to submission before standing up and dusting off his uniform.

'_You're back…yet you seem so different.'_ Kaname thought to himself as he closed his eyes and relished in the lingering scent of vanilla and lavender. His Kagome was back, and he would be damned if he let anything get in the way of them again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream...<strong>_

_**Next night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I hope this satisfies your cravings for a while! I thought everyone of you desserved it considering the fact that I got a whopping **21** reviews on Chapter two alone! Woo hoo! Like I said when I updated my profile, the story with the most reviews will be the one updated first. And catch me on twitter for updates and upcoming stories **/#!/XquizitS** feel free to follow! And again your support is my motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As promised I am back for a short amount of time in order to update one or two stories until my next semester starts up. I'll probably update again sometime in July but that's still up for question. Sorry for being away so long guys! That brain fart lasted a few years and on top of school, time was just not of the essence BUT I am back for now. Thank you to those of you who still chose to stick around despite my lack of updates! I love you all!

**Chapter Four:**

Kagome didn't know how she found herself in the small dojo but she did as she grabbed a wooden rod from the wall and began practicing. Sleep was hard to find that night as dreams of the past plagued her every thought, haunting crimson eyes reviving long forgotten memories that she didn't wish to remember. With every flip in the air and stab of an imaginary foe a drop of adrenaline would rush out, pulsating through her veins like fire as she landed on her feet once more and took in a deep breath. Sweat dripped down her body as she wiped some off her forehead and looked outside.

"So hauntingly beautiful you are." She whispered to the moon outside as it beamed down on her glistening figure. With eyes closed she basked under the ominous figure for a few long drawn minutes and reveled in the feel of moon light before letting out a sigh and returning to her practice. Training lasted for hours as she finally set down her weapon of choice and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Damn, I'm going to hate myself in the morning." It was way in to the night as she checked her watch for the time and realized it was half past two. Her classes would start a good five hours from now and her body was now more awake than ever as she took a chug of her water and walked out of the dojo. The crisp breeze felt like heaven on her skin as she walked through the forest and back up to her dorm, completely oblivious to the entity watching her.

"She's perfect." The figure whispered before disappearing in to the shadows just as Kagome's power spiked. Cerulean eyes shot open immediately as she felt for the entity, her body on high alert as she walked back down and looked around.

"Kagome! What are you doing up so late?!" Yuuki rushed towards her immediately with a grief stricken look plastered on her face as Kagome offered her a guilty smile.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to check the place out a bit, I'm sorry." She apologized earning a timid smile from Yuuki who seemed to be a nervous wreck. Chocolate orbs looked around the school before back at Kagome as she nodded her understanding.

"Well, I can understand that but let me walk you back to your room." A slender eyebrow rose at the young girl before falling back down as Kagome nodded.

"Of course, and you should head back to your room as well; After all, we don't know what kind of creatures lay around here." Kagome could practically feel the shock radiating from Yuuki as her face fell. "Calm down little one I was just pulling your leg." Her face contorted in to confusion before smiling as she understood what Kagome said.

"Right, right I knew that!" Kagome chuckled before beginning her trek up the stairs, Yuuki following close behind.

'_There's definitely something up with this school.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she arrived in front of her dorm room. Yuuki crashed in to her backside immediately causing her to turn and grab a hold of the younger girl's arm.

"Thank you." She smiled meekly before straightening up and offering her a slight bow. "Well, I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning!"

"See ya" Kagome replied before leaning against her door frame and watching as Yuuki disappeared behind the foliage of trees. Another surge of dark energy tickled her senses as she noticed Yuuki's energy heading in that direction.

'_And I intend to find out what'_ was her final thought as she unlocked her door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Yuuki paced around nervously waiting for Zero as she bit her lip and wracked her brain for ideas of how to keep Kagome away from the moon dorm.<p>

"What's the big deal?" The tall figure questioned as he emerged from the trees and walked towards her.

"Do you remember the new girl?" Yuuki questioned as she stopped her stride and looked up at him.

"Yeah, what about her?" He replied nonchalantly before twirling the toothpick in his mouth and looking back at her.

"She was walking around campus tonight and said something about I don't know what kind of creatures lay around here…do you think she knows?" Zero seemed to take her question in to consideration before shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you speak to head master about it if it concerns you so much?" She puffed up immediately and narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms over her chest and looking towards the horizon at the rising sun.

"You're a great help" She muttered under her breath before huffing out her annoyance and walking away. "I'll see you in class"

"Hn" Was the only reply she received as he followed after her.

**[A few hours later]**

The first rays of sunlight slowly crept over the trees as different shades of orange roamed across the land. Birds began to chirp as morning took over night and the world reawakened once more.

'_So much for sleep'_ Kagome thought as she grabbed her school uniform and hung it in front of her dresser. She grabbed the shoes she was to wear and the rest of her garments before collecting her books, folders, and class schedule and placing it in to her backpack. She laid out her bath supplies and began her morning regimen before dressing in to her school clothes and putting her hair up in to a high pony tail.

"Here we go." She said to her reflection as she checked it for the last time and grabbed her stuff. Early as it was to head out her stomach had other ideas as it screamed for her to fill it; with a deep sigh she cursed her unwavering appetite and headed downstairs where she was greeted with a few looks from the professors.

"She must be the new student head master was informing us about." She rolled her eyes at the idle gossip before heading for the line and scooping up some oatmeal and fruits.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuuki greeted happily as she joined her at the table.

"Good morning." She replied before taking another bite of food and turning towards the young brunette.

"So what classes do you have today?" Kagome wiped the corner of her mouth before pulling out her schedule and handing it to Yuuki.

"I believe it was advanced Microbiology." Yuuki's eyes widened as she scanned over Kagome's schedule.

"These are all advanced classes!" She exclaimed in disbelief before handing the paper back to Kagome.

"I know and trust me, my reaction was exactly the same." A blush crept up on the young girl's face as she began to take a bite out of her own meal.

"Hey." Zero greeted as he flopped down beside Yuuki and began his meal, Kagome briefly acknowledged him with a nod before taking out her book and reading ahead.

"Good morning Zero." Yuuki greeted before delving in to a conversation with him.

"Looks like it's time for class." Kagome stated as she excused herself from the duo and headed out. "I'll see you two later for lunch?" They both gave her a curt nod before waving goodbye as she disappeared in to the crowd.

"I see what you mean, she's pretty strange." Zero stated as he finished his breakfast. "And kind of cute." Yuuki's face was priceless as she looked up at Zero in disbelief.

"You think she's…..cute?" She could feel the seed of jealousy budding as she stared at the spot Kagome previously sat in and wondered.

"Yeah, in an older sister kind of way." He stated before ruffling her hair and walking away with his tray in hand. Yuuki let out the breath she didn't know she was holding before putting a hand up to her warm cheeks. Did she really just become envious towards the new girl? She shook her head of the thought and drank the last of her juice before throwing her trash away and preparing for her own classes.

**[WITH KAGOME]**

The class was semi-full as the older students piled in, she was satisfied when she found a seat closest to the back of the room. Socializing was no part of her agenda as she took out her books and papers and began filling out the blanks in her assignment. Her mind raced at seventy miles per minute until the sound of the professor clearing his throat made her look up.

"Good morning class, I hope you all finished the chapter outlines I requested of you since last week. Along with today's agenda I believe it is only proper to introduce a new student who has joined our prestigious school." Kagome's heart stopped for a second as all eyes turned to her, she forced down the blush that threatened to paint her cheeks as she placed a mask of indifference on her face and stood up. The professor tilted his glasses at her figure slightly before beckoning her for an introduction.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She stated in a clear voice before bowing slightly and sitting back down. The teacher seemed to accept it as he continued on with his lesson despite the lack of attention he received from the surrounding students.

"I heard she was sent here from another school because she fought too much." Somebody whispered a few rows down causing Kagome's attention to waver slightly.

"Explains a lot, did you see the way she handled Aido-kun?" A few more eyes landed on her as she continued to seem ignorant to their chatter.

"She's definitely bad ass but look at her, she seems like she's harmless." She took in a deep breath to still her nerves as they continued to talk about her. The teacher silenced them as he sensed Kagome's agitation growing, with her name finally cleared from their mouths she finished up the work and handed her papers in just as the bell rung for the next class. She waited for everyone to leave before collecting her things and walking out. The rest of the day seemed to continue the same way until lunch time when she took a seat under the trees amongst the flowers and away from most of the student population. Fatigue seemed to catch up to her immediately as her eyes drifted open and closed, before long she was in a peaceful slumber completely unaware of the group of boys currently eyeing her.

"Just one touch." One of them whispered as they moved to cop a feel.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Frightened eyes shot up as Zero stood above them with his arms crossed and brows furrowed in anger.

"Z…Zero we were just trying to…" One of them stuttered only to back up as he took a step towards them.

"Forget it man RUN!" The leader of the rag tag group yelped as he crawled away and ran for cover. Kagome opened one weary eye and smiled before patting the seat beside her.

"Thanks, I guess you're not so bad after all." She teased as he averted his gaze on her.

"You were awake the whole time?" He questioned in a surprised tone.

"Somewhat…I knew they were there but I just wanted to see what they were up to before making a move. You definitely saved me the energy so thanks." She replied before opening her eyes and stretching her arms. Zero looked away as her shirt lifted slightly revealing a well-toned abdomen.

"Hn….you're pretty weird." He stated as he took a seat beside her and opened up a bottle of water. Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes once more just as Yuuki came by and joined them.

"How's your day been Kagome?" She questioned enthusiastically before diving in to her bento box.

"It was long, thank goodness I only have two classes left." Yuuki nodded and took a swig of Zero's water before picking a different topic. Kagome laughed and felt free for the first time as she joked and conversed with the jubilant girl, Zero stayed quiet as he closed his eyes and mimicked Kagome's earlier position.

"Well, I guess I have to go back to hell….I meant class." Kagome joked earning a chuckle from Yuuki who got up with her.

"Us too, see you later though." She replied before tugging Zero's ear and leading him away. Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to the two before walking off and finishing her day. Music was her favorite subject and being able to have a whole hour of nothing but instruments lifted her spirits up immensely as she was handed a piano and told to play in front of the class. All eyes were on her as she took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and let her fingers do the talking as they flew across the keys. With each stroke the class grew quieter until finally nothing but Kagome's rendition of Ryuichi Sakomoto's 'Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence' evaded the room.

"This is for you okasaan" she whispered under her breath. The class just stared in awe of her performance as she poured her heart and soul in to the song, slender fingers worked magic in to the instrument as she moved her body with the music completely unaware of the audience she was beginning to attract a few dorms over. With practiced skill and careful timing she finished the song and let out a sigh just as the classroom burst in to applause.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard in all my life." Her teacher praised her before wiping a tear from the corner of her eye and clapping again.

"That was quiet the performance miss Higurashi and I must say you are the one I've been looking for!" Everyone turned and stared at the doorway as the head master stood there with a grin on his face.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kagome replied hesitantly before offering a slight bow as a sign of respect.

"My dear you have a gift, not just any gift but a talent that you must share with the world! Come, come and let us talk in my office. Mrs. Hokkaido I hope you can forgive me for plucking her out of your class." The teacher seemed hesitant at first but nodded her approval as Kagome grabbed her things and walked beside the headmaster.

"We have many things to discuss my dear!" He chattered away causing Kagome to feel odd as she walked beside him towards his office.

"I bet she got in to another fight." One of the students stated as they stared at her, she brushed the feeling of insecurity off and ignored them before walking in to the headmaster's office and taking a seat in front of him.

"Alright, so we have something called a Xocolatl's day and the committee was planning on having a ball a few weeks afterwards before the beginning of spring in order to let the students mingle and I was wracking my brain to find some sort of entertainment and here you come out of nowhere." She tried to process his words before letting out a sigh.

"As flattered as I am headmaster I don't plan on attending any social events in the school, I'd rather stay to myself and not attract so much attention…."

"But dear you already have, not just among the day time students but night time as well." His voice turned on a serious tone as he eyed her from behind his glasses. She could feel his aura changing from warm to dark as he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Your energy…..you used a disguising spell to make me think you were human didn't you." She stated more than questioned as the rooms temperature seemed to drop tremendously. Goose flesh began to run up her arms as she tried to remain calm.

"Sesshomaru was right, you are very keen on your senses." Surprise etched its way on her features as she tried to weigh the situation in her head. He chuckled at her defensive nature before brushing off his serious appearance and putting on a better face. "My dear you don't need to have your guard up I am not here to cause you any harm or trouble, I'm simply here to gain a better understanding on your situation. Your stubborn dog didn't bother with explanations so I figured I would get some sort of clarity from you."

"I see…." She replied in a monotone before thinking of ways to get out of the predicament.

"Head master?" Yuuki's voice called out from behind the door followed by a thud as Zero banged on it impatiently. Kagome was relieved when the odd man reverted back to his façade and motioned for her to go.

"We are not done discussing this subject, I expect to see you tomorrow." She simply nodded and opened the door with a fake smile as Yuuki greeted her with a halfhearted hug. Zero simply nodded his hello before walking in with Yuuki trailing behind. Kagome waved goodbye and proceeded to head to her dorm as thoughts raced through her mind.

'_I need to call Sesshomaru'_ she thought without hesitation before pulling out the cellphone he provided and dialing his number.

"Speak" His cold voice answered immediately causing some relief to take over her as she explained the ordeal.

"The answer is simple miko do not look for problems that are not present" He seemed aloof with his response as she walked in to her room and dropped her bag.

"But he's suspicious about my secret….and I feel dark energies here that seem to come and go." He let out an uncharacteristic sigh before shuffling through papers.

"Miko, calm yourself. Kaien Cross has never given this Sesshomaru any reason to doubt his loyalty. I explained very little to him during our conversation so I leave that duty in your hands to interpret the rest." Kagome was about to protest but was soon met with a quick goodbye and a dial tone as Sesshomaru left her to her own devices. She pouted slightly at his vagueness before brushing off her first thoughts and taking his advice, after all this was Sesshomaru she was dealing with. He would never put her in harm's way.

"I need a shower." She stated out loud before stripping down and doing just that. The sun was about to go down which meant Yuuki would be in a bind once more, considering how hormonal those teenage girls were, Kagome could only imagine the headache that she would be faced with.

* * *

><p>Once again Zero was nowhere to be seen as teenage girls ran rampant in front of the tall wooden gates. Yuuki tried hard to hold them back but to no avail as they broke free and over took her tiny form easily.<p>

"It is wayyyyy past curfew for the day time students and as a member of the discipline committee I command you girls to go back to your dorms!" Her voice was lost in the sea of excitement as the girls continued to converse amongst each other and wait in anticipation of their beloved night class. Yuuki let out a frustrated sigh before taking out her whistle and abruptly silencing them. They all turned angry eyes towards her just as she opened her mouth to scold them some more.

"You know Yuuki just because you're the head masters daughter doesn't mean you can boss us around." She was taken aback by the boldness of the red head before placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Yuuki, you're really starting to take this disciplinary committee thing too far." Another chimed in causing her resolve to weaken as she took another step back and put hands up in defense.

"It's not like that I'm just…." She didn't get time to finish as she was bombarded with different comments and voices. She turned this way and that as sweat began to accumulate on her forehead.

"YO!" A familiar voice called out causing the group to halt in their tirade and turn towards the voice. Yuuki looked up and was both thankful and grief stricken as Kagome stood a few feet away, eyes narrowed and arms crossed as she stared the group down in a heated gaze.

"She's scary!" One of the girls whispered behind her friend as Kagome walked towards Yuuki and positioned herself beside the surprised girl.

"You guys should have respect for her, she is only following school rules unlike you. If I read the student handbook correctly all of you should be in your dorms instead of outside awaiting the night students like a couple of crazed lunatics." The girls all fell in to a silent conversation as each one eyed Kagome with fear and admiration.

"You're a life saver Kagome." Yuuki thanked her before blowing her whistle once more just as the girls began to rebel again. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood by Yuuki who tried frantically to regain the calm atmosphere. Within minutes all the girls quieted down and fell in to a line as Yuuki waved her hands frantically around. Kagome placed a hand up to her mouth and giggled slightly at the poor girl's expense before looking up and signaling Yuuki to come over. Yuuki seemed confused for a minute before turning her brown eyes behind her and gulping as the beautiful night class students stared at her.

"This way…." She whispered, completely embarrassed at the scene they caught her in.

"It's okay Yuuki." Kagome stated softly as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort. Yuuki smiled at her attempt and nodded as her courage lit up once more.

"Hello ladies! Did any of you dream of me last night?" Kagome grimaced slightly at the confident blond before sweeping a piece of hair behind her just as the wind picked up. She blew an imaginary hair out of her face before taking a step back as Aido appeared in front of her, a small grin on his handsome features as he took a whiff of her scent.

"And tonight I'll be invading Kagome Higurashi's dream, are you ready for me doll face?" Yuuki blushed at his comment as Kagome put on her infamous mask and put a hand on his chest.

"You know, I think I just threw up a little." She whispered seductively before pushing him back roughly and regaining her position beside Yuuki.

"That girl…she denied Aido-kun!" One of the girls shouted causing an uproar of squeals and comments to arise once again.

"You can come in to my dreams Aido-kun!" More of them yelled out causing Kagome to grow irritated with the teenagers.

"The more you push me away the more I'm attracted to you Kagome." His smirk grew wider causing a shiver to run down Kagome's back as she felt the intense darkness surrounding him.

'_He's not human.'_ Eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her gaze towards the rest of the night class and felt for their energies. _'None of them are.'_ Her eyes widened at the revelation before Yuuki got in between them.

"Hanabusa-sama please retreat back to your class and let us handle the situation!" Kagome collected her thoughts and turned away from the forward blond, completely unaware of what she was about to get into. She stopped momentarily and turned sideways before letting out a burst of her own pure energy, completely engulfing the area. The night class seemed to jolt as the powerful light emitted from Kagome.

"That girl…." Ruka stated softly as she eyed Kagome with intensity.

"She's a priestess." Shiki replied in a hushed tone causing the group to grow uneasy. Aido seemed to like the idea as he licked his lips.

"All the more reason to suck her dry." He stated causing an ominous feeling to befall the group.

"Stay away from her leech." Zero intruded as he came out of nowhere.

"Who's going to stop me mister disciplinary committee?"

"That is enough." A deep voice called out. Yuuki turned her attention immediately on the tall figure as he made his presence known within the group. Aido bowed slightly and apologized before returning to his spot beside Akatsukai.

"GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS ITS WAY PAST CURFEW!" Zero yelled as he shook an angry fist at the bewildered females. They all jumped and ran away immediately as Yuuki frowned and glared at him.

"If that is all, I believe we have class to attend to." Yuuki's heart beat faster as she bowed her respects and apologized for the commotion. Kaname offered her a gentle smile before turning towards his followers and leading them to their classes.

"Stupid leeches." Zero muttered under his breath as he kicked a rock.

"Where have you been?!" Yuuki practically screamed as she punched his arm over and over again.

"The question is what the hell were you doing?!" He retaliated as he placed a hand on her forehead and pushed her away, she tried to swing as hard as she could but soon gave up as his height overpowered her own.

"This is all your fault you know! If you weren't lounging around as usual Kagome wouldn't need to feel like she had to back me up here and Aido wouldn't have seen her and…." He put a finger up to her mouth immediately and shut her up before flicking her on the forehead and walking away.

"Zero you jerk!" She yelled out as he disappeared once more behind the forest.

**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

Darkness plagued her once again as the shadows ran through her mind. The images of her beloved family and their massacre making an appearance once again as sweat trickled down her face. Tears mixed in with the salty liquid as her body shot up in bed, she let out an anguished cry before cupping her chest and running a hand through her sweaty mane. Sleep wouldn't be coming that night, of that she was sure. Nightmares haunted her, bombarding her every thought as she let the tears flow.

'_Pull yourself together'_ she thought before taking in a big gulp of air and coaxing her nerves to calm down. Minutes felt like hours as she finally took a hold of her body and mind, with all the strength she could muster up she slid her legs over the bed and stood up.

"Damn, my shirt is soaked." She sighed as she took it off along with her shorts and grabbed a towel. A cold shower was what her body ached for as the cool water alleviated her stress. She stayed under it for what seemed like hours before finishing up and dressing in a black sports bra with matching yoga pants. She laced up her Nike free-runs and grabbed her fingerless gloves before opening her trunk and smiling as the sword Sango gifted her laid there, completely intact and as sharp as ever. With backpack and sword slung over her shoulder she raced downstairs and through the forest, careful to not be seen by anyone as she opened up the dojo once more and began where she left off the night before.

"My have you grown koishii." An unforgettable voice called out causing her to halt her movements. A cold breeze passed through the dojo as Kagome made a move to turn around only to stop as she came face to face with the leader of the moon dorms. Her body responded in ways she never thought it could, her blood rushing through her veins like molten lava as he snaked an arm around her waist and held her there. She was awestruck at his beauty as words failed to escape her lips, tears seemed to form in her eyes as that achingly familiar feeling passed through her once more. She reached a hand up and timidly cupped his face trying to trace every nook and crevice of his perfection only to let out a small whimper. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was registering in her brain as she buried her face in to his chest and listened for his steady heartbeat.

"You….." She whispered as nothing but bitter hollowness reached her hearing.

"Have no heart beat…yes…" He replied softly as she pulled away from him.

"But why…what are you?" She questioned before trying to take a step back only to be pulled closer to him.

"I remember in the past you had asked me this question before." He replied coyly before letting his lips turn in to a playful smirk, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of his fangs glistening under the moon light.

"A vampire….." She sighed earning a nod from the regal male. "That explains why you have no heart beat."

"It seems my spell has done more than worked on you." He stated softly as he put a finger up to her head. She was immobilized completely as a red light emitted from the tips of his finger. "You took my heart with you when you left koishii, which is the reason why nothing beats in this hollow chest of mine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll show you a sweet dream…<em>**

**_Next night…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if this chapter seems a bit off, I'm still trying to get in to the rhythm of writing again. Thanks again for staying tuned and feedback is more than welcome! Keep in mind I only skimmed the chapter and apologize for any mistakes, I'm in a bit of a rush. Term papers don't write themselves -_- and if anyone tells you being a grown up is fun don't believe them!


End file.
